1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in automatic laser scanning bar code symbol reading systems, wherein laser scanning and bar code symbol reading operations are automatically initiated in response to the automatic detection of objects and/or bar code symbols present thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bar code symbols have become widely used in many environments such as, for example, point-of-sale (POS) stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory management document tracking, and diverse data control applications. To meet the growing demands of this technological innovation, bar code symbol readers of various types have been developed for sending bar code symbols and producing symbol character data for use as input in automated data processing systems.
In general, prior art hand-held bar code symbol readers using laser scanning mechanisms can be classified into two major categories.
The first category of hand-held laser-based bar code symbol readers includes lightweight hand-held laser scanners having manually-activated trigger mechanisms for initiating laser scanning and bar code symbol reading operations. The user positions the hand-held laser scanner at a specified distance from the object bearing the bar code symbol, manually activates the scanner to initiate reading, and then moves the scanner over other objects bearing bar code symbols to be read. Prior art bar code symbol readers illustrative of this first category are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,575,625; 4,845,349; 4,825,057; 4,903,848; 5,107,100; 5,080,456; 5,047,617; 4,387,297; 4,806,742; 5,021,641; 5,468,949; 5,180,904; 5,206,492; 4,593,186; 5,247,162; 4,897,532; 5,250,792; 5,047,617; 4,835,374; 5,017,765; 5,600,121; 5,149,950; and 4,409,470.
The second category of hand-held laser-based bar code symbol readers includes lightweight hand-held laser scanners having automatically-activated (i.e. triggerless) mechanisms for initiating laser scanning and bar code symbol reading operations. The user positions the hand-held laser scanner at a specified distance from an object bearing a bar code symbol, the presence of the object is automatically detected using an infrared (IR) light beam or a low-power laser light beam, the presence of the bar code symbol on the object is detected using a visible laser light beam, and thereafter the detected bar code symbol is automatically scanned and decoded (i.e. read) to produce symbol character data representative of the read bar code symbol. Prior art illustrative of this second category of laser-based bar code symbol reading systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,639,606; 4,933,538; 5,828,048; 5,828,049; 5,825,012; 5,808,285; 5,796,091; 5,789,730; 5,789,731; 5,777,315; 5,767,501; 5,736,982; 5,742,043; 5,528,024; 5,525,789; D-385,265; 5,484,992; 5,661,292; 5,637,852; 5,468,951; 5,627,359; 5,424,525; 5,616,908; 5,591,953; 5,340,971; 5,340,973; 5,557,093; 5,260,553.
Automatically-activated laser scanning bar code symbol readers of the type disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. Letters Patents enable the reading of bar code symbols without the shortcomings and drawbacks of manually-activated hand-held bar code symbol readers. However, automatically-activated bar code symbol readers can at times aggressively read bar code symbols that are not desired to be read by the user as, for example, when attempting to read a particular bar code from a list of bar code symbols closely printed on a bar code menu or like structure. This is caused by the laser scanline within the scanning field scanning across two or more bar code symbols at the same time, which is likely to occur when the bar code scanner is positioned at a large distance from the object and the laser scanline is large due to the scanning geometry of the scanner. Oftentimes inadvertent bar code symbol reading errors must be corrected at their time of occurrence, wasting valuable time and resources of the user.
Notably, the use of the short-range CCD-emulsion mode taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,024 provides a solution to the problem of inadvertently reading undesired bar code symbols closely printed on bar code menus. However, even when using this short-range CCD emulation mode, it is possible for the automatically-generated laser scanning pattern to inadvertently read an undesired bar code from the bar code menu as the operator moves the head portion of the hand-held reader into position over the bar code symbol to be read. This is due to the width the of laser scanning plane intersecting the object plane bearing the bar code symbol to be read. While it is possible in theory to operate the IR-based object detector in a short-range mode of operation, cost considerations make this difficult to achieve in practice.
Also, in order to enjoy the benefits of the short-range CCD-emulation mode, the laser scanning bar code symbol reader must be induced into this mode of operation either by reading a presignated (function-programming) bar code symbol, or by manually actuating a switch on the exterior of the scanner housing. Then, after reading the bar code symbol from the menu while the device is in its short-range CCD-emulation mode, the user is required to reconfigure the scanner back into its long-range mode of operation so that it can be used to read bar codes within a large depth of field of the reader. Until steps are taken to reconfigure the bar code symbol reader into its long range mode of operation, the user is forced to read bar code symbols in its CCD-emulsion mode which can be inconvenient in many types of scanning applications, thus reducing worker productivity.
When using the above-described system to read bar code symbols on products that have been placed among a set of previously xe2x80x9cscannedxe2x80x9d products at a check-out counter, there is a high likelihood that previously scanned products will be accidentally re-read, creating an error in check-out operations. Notably, the structure of this problem is quite similar to the bar code menu reading problem described above.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved system and method of reading bar code symbols using automatically-activated laser scanning mechanisms while overcoming the above described shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methods.
Preferably, the improved system and method should provide the user with a greater degree of control over the disposition of the bar code symbol process, whenever it is automatically-initiated to read bar code symbols printed on diverse types of objects including, but not limited to, printed bar code symbol menus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method of reading bar code symbols using an automatically-activated laser scanning mechanism while overcoming the above described shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices and techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated laser scanning bar code symbol reading system and method which provides the user with a greater degree of control over the disposition of bar code symbol reading processes automatically initiated to read bar code symbols printed on diverse types of objects including, but not limited to, printed bar code symbol menus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated code symbol reading system comprising a bar code symbol reading mechanism contained within a hand-supportable housing having a manually-activatable data transmission control (activation) switch, and wherein the bar code symbol reading mechanism automatically generates a visible laser scanning pattern for repeatedly reading one or more bar code symbols on an object during a bar code symbol reading cycle, and automatically generating a new symbol character data string in response to each bar code symbol read thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated code symbol reading system, wherein during a bar code symbol reading cycle, the user visually aligns the visible laser scanning pattern with a particular bar code symbol on an object (e.g. product, document, bar code menu, etc.) so that the bar code symbol is scanned, detected and decoded in a cyclical manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated code symbol reading system, wherein each time the scanned bar code symbol is successfully read during a bar code symbol reading cycle, a new bar code symbol character string is produced, while an indicator light on the hand-supportable housing is actively driven, and upon activation of the data transmission control switch during the bar code symbol reading cycle, a data transmission control activation signal is produced, enabling a subsequently produced symbol character data string to be selected and transmitted to the host system in an automatic manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated laser scanning bar code symbol reading system, wherein the control subsystem thereof enables the transmission of produced symbol character data to the associated host system or data storage device, only when the data transmission control switch provided on the exterior of the scanner housing is manually activated by the user during a bar code symbol reading cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated laser scanning bar code symbol reading system, wherein the bar code symbol reading cycle is visually signaled to the user by a bar code symbol reading state indicator provided on the scanner housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system which comprises an automatically-activated laser scanning bar code symbol reading device having (i) a hand-supportable, body-wearable or surface-supportable housing, (ii) a preprogrammed set of operational states wherethrough the system automatically passes during each bar code symbol reading operation, without requiring manual activation of a switch, trigger or like component within the system, and (iii) a preprogrammed symbol character data transmission state of operation into which the system is automatically induced in response to manual-activation of a data transmission control switch provided on the exterior of the housing of the bar code symbol reader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the preprogrammed set of operational states include an object detection state of operation, a bar code presence detection state of operation, and a bar code symbol reading state of operation, wherein each of these states of operation are automatically activated in response to the automatic detection of predetermined conditions in the object detection field, bar code symbol detection field and/or bar code reading field of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the objection detection is carried out using either infrared (IR) signal transmission/receiving technology, or low-power non-visible laser beam signaling technology, which automatically generates an object detection field that is spatially-coincident with, or spatially encompasses at least a portion of the bar code symbol detection and reading fields during the object detection state of system operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system comprising a set of color-encoded light sources provided on the exterior of the system housing for sequentially generating a set of visually-perceptible state indication signals that visually indicate to the user the various states of operation, wherethrough the system automatically passes during each bar code symbol reading cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the set of color-encoded state indicating light sources on the exterior of the housing sequentially generate a visually-perceptible object detection indication signal when the system is automatically induced into the object detection state of operation, a visually-perceptible bar code symbol presence detection indication signal when the system is automatically induced into its bar code symbol detection state of operation, and a visually-perceptible bar code symbol read indication signal when the system is automatically induced into its bar code symbol reading state of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system which is programmed for carrying out a novel method of automatically reading bar code symbols and handling produced symbol character data, and wherein the transmission of an automatically-generated symbol character data string to a host system is enabled by the manual-activation of a data transmission control switch, button or other means (i) provided on the exterior of the housing of the bar code symbol reading device, or (ii) realized on the graphical user interface (GUI) or display screen of the bar code symbol reading device using touch-screen or like technology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of automatically reading bar code symbols, wherein: the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible object detection indication signal when the system detects the object with its object detection field; the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible bar code detection indication signal when the system detects a bar code symbol in its bar code detection field; the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible bar code reading indication signal when the system reads a detected bar code symbol in its bar code symbol reading field; and the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible symbol character data transmission indication signal when the user manually-actuates the data transmission control switch on the exterior of the scanner housing so as to enable transmission of automatically produced bar code symbol character data to the host processor and/or internal or external data storage device of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the visible laser scanning beam is scanned along a one-dimensional, two-dimensional or omni-directional scanning pattern within the bar code detection field and bar code reading field of the system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the hand-supportable bar code symbol reading device can be used as either a portable hand-supported laser scanner in an automatic hands-on mode of operation having a manually-activated data transmission state of operation, or as a stationary laser projection scanner in an automatic hands-free mode of operation having an automatically-activated data transmission state of operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code reading system, wherein a base unit is provided for supporting the hand-supportable bar code symbol reading device in its automatic hands-free mode of operation and automatically generating a data transmission control activation signal to enable the automatically-activated data transmission state in this operational mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system with a mode of operation that permits the user to automatically read one or more bar code symbols on an object in a consecutive manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein a wireless data packet transmission and reception scheme is used to transmit symbol character data to the host system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated hand-supportable bar code reading device which prevents multiple reading of the same bar code symbol due to dwelling of the laser scanning beam upon a bar code symbol for an extended period of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a point-of-sale station incorporating the automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system of the present invention.
A further object of the present invention to provide an automatically-activated hand-supportable bar code reading device comprising a control system which has (i) several automatically-activated states through which the system passes during each automatically-controlled bar code symbol reading operation in response to diverse conditions automatically detected by the device, and also (ii) a manually-activated data transmission state initiated by the user depressing or manually actuating a switch, button or like structure provided on the exterior of the housing in response to the automatic generation of a bar code symbol read indication signal produced by the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, which includes a set of color-encoded light sources provided on the exterior of the housing for sequentially generating a set of visually-perceptible state indication signals which visually indicate to the user the various states of operation, wherethrough the system automatically passes during each bar code symbol reading cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the set of color-encoded state indicating light sources on the exterior of the housing sequentially generate a visually-perceptible bar code symbol detection indication signal when the system is automatically induced into its bar code symbol detection state of operation, and a visually-perceptible bar code symbol reading indication signal when the system is automatically induced into its bar code symbol reading state of operation, during each automatic bar code symbol reading cycle carried out by the system of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system programmed for wearing out a novel method of automatically reading bar code symbols, and wherein the transmission of automatically-generated symbol character data is enabled by manual-activation of a data transmission switch, button or other means realized (i) on the exterior of the housing of the bar code symbol reading device using mechanical, electrical or electro-mechanical switch technology, or (ii) on the graphical user interface (GUI) or display screen of the bar code symbol reading device using touch-screen or like technology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a novel method of automatically reading bar code symbols, wherein: when the user presents an object bearing a bar code symbol within the bar code symbol detection field of the system, the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible bar code symbol detection indication signal: and when the visible laser scanning beam is aligned with the bar code symbol, the system automatically detects the presence of the scanned bar code symbol and automatically enters its bar code reading state of operation while continuing generation of the bar code presence detection indication signal; and after automatically reading the detected bar code symbol within the bar code symbol reading field and generating symbol character data representative of the read (i.e. detected and decoded) bar code symbol, the system automatically generates a visually-perceptible symbol character data transmission indication signal, informing the user that symbol character data representative of the automatically detected bar code symbol has been generated and that this generated symbol character data is ready for transmission to the host processor and/or internal or external data storage device of the system upon manual-activation of the data transmission activation switch provided on the exterior of the housing of the bar code symbol reading device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code reading system, wherein a base unit is provided for supporting the hand-supportable bar code symbol reading device in its automatic hands-free mode of operation and automatically generating a data transmission control activation signal to enable the automatically-activated data transmission state in this operational mode.
Another object of the present invention to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system with a mode of operation that permits the user to automatically read one or more bar code symbols on an object in a consecutive manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein its data packet transmission and reception scheme is initiated in response to manual-activation of the data transmission activation switch or button provided on the exterior of the bar code reading device of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated hand-supportable bar code reading device which has a hands-free mode of operation that is automatically selectable by placing the hand-supportable device within its support stand, or on a countertop or like surface, and a hands-on mode of operation that is automatically selectable by removing it from the support stand, or lifting it off the countertop surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a point-of-sale (POS) station incorporating the automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system of the present invention.
A further object of the present invention to provide an automatically-activated hand-supportable bar code reading device having a control system which has (i) several automatically-activated states through which the system may pass during each automatically-controlled bar code symbol reading operation in response to diverse conditions automatically detected within the scanning fields of the device, and also (ii) a manually-activated data transmission state initiated by the user depressing or manually actuating a switch, button or other structure provided on the exterior of the housing in response to the automatic generation of a bar code symbol reading indication signal by the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of handling bar code symbol character data automatically-generated within an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system, wherein the user can retransmit symbol character data, associated with a particular bar code symbol, to the host system without requiring reactivation of the laser beam source or scanning mechanism, thereby increasing the throughput of the system as well as worker productivity in comparison to that achievable using manually-activated bar code symbol readers in which the laser source and scanning motor are deactivated after each successful reading of a bar code symbol.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of transmitting automatically-generated bar code symbol character data within a hand-supportable unit, to a selected information storage and/or processing device located aboard the hand-supportable unit itself, or at a remote location as in the case of a host computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, fully automatic bar code symbol reading system which is compact, simple to use and versatile.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of reading bar code symbols using the automatically-activated bar code symbol reading system of the present invention.
These and further objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the claims to Invention.